The search for simpler, more powerful electric generators is an ongoing challenge. The simplest and so far the most efficient method seems to be alternating current generators, which employ methods to convert the flow of alternating current to the direct current which is used in many applications. Overall, however, alternating current generators are very inefficient because, there is “down” time while reversing the current flow. The challenge is to modify the alternating current generator configuration to function as a continuous direct current generator. The windings may be configured to extract power in a unidirectional way. Combining the output of several windings may significantly increase the current into a continuous direct current output, thus eliminating any rectifying required to convert alternating current to direct current.